


the wedding

by stuckystan8203



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Feels, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckystan8203/pseuds/stuckystan8203
Summary: Oh, my dear, our love is here to stayTogether were going a long, long wayIn time the Rockies may crumbleGibraltar may tumbleThey're only made of clayOh, our love is here to staythe "wedding" that the actors were told was supposed to happen at the end of endgame (pepper&tony)told in Harleys POVtakes place after the snapmentions of clints hair and the Beatles
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	the wedding

When Harley blipped back he ended up on a bus. Magically not in the middle of the street like many other unlucky constituents of the snap. The same clothes, same hair, same street he had been walking on from Colombia to the apartment across the city.

What wasn’t the same, was the entire world when he stepped off.

Somehow, in the five years half the population had vanished, the world had grown gloomier, with a gray tinge in the air that never seemed to fade no matter how far he ran. He couldn’t even ask anyone what had happened because the entire city had come to a halt in complete and utter confusion. Everyone blipped back at once causing hysteria to run through the streets.

When he watched the news on the billboards of times square with another few thousand people in the city he cried. It was just so much to process. Five years...

He cried on his way back to Tennessee.

He cried when he found his childhood home painted over in a deeper shade of blue.

He cried when his knock at the door was met by his younger sister, wide eyed and nearly as tall as him.

He cried when he found out his mother had passed from the overload that battling cancer and depression from his absence had caused.

It was like this for a few weeks. Everyone who had survived were suddenly overflowing with joyful tears at the return of their loved ones. Thanking the avengers for saving the day.

Everyone who was came back into the world feeling empty. Knowing a piece of their life had been stolen from them. Glad to be back but barely aware they had ever left. Thrown into a world that moved on without them.

34 days after the snap and Harley still couldn't sleep.

Afraid he would wake up and find himself in the future yet again. Something he used to dream of with his sister, now a shattered reality. He couldn’t bring himself to even shut his eyes knowing how much he could miss in an instant.

Tonight he had climbed up on the roof of where his sister and their apparent “step dad” were living. It was nearly 4 am but he forced himself to stay awake with the blaring anxiety of “i'll miss too much”.

When his phone pinged, he stared at it for a few seconds. He assumed it would be another old friend or relative just saying “hey heard you're back, missed you :((“ or something along those lines. But instead his eyes widened when he read the message.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Mechanic 🛠️  
“Hey kid, heard you're back, let me know if you're free saturday, yes this saturday from around 4-wheneverish, i'm getting married”

\----------------------------------

After Harley had been promoted from middle school he moved in with his great aunt in New York so he could take college classes at Columbia and finish high school at the same time. Tony had been there in the back of the auditorium when Harley had walked across the stage in a very subtle, yet recognizably Tony disguise consisting of sunglasses and an over sized sweatshirt with the hood up. Harley had immediately begun interning at Stark industries New York branch on the weekends. Balancing college classes, an internship, and high school had seemed like a lot at the time. But he had managed.

Except now he had to add anxiety and PTSD onto that list.

Maybe he could ask Tony for advice. He had, after all, saved the entire world, plus gained the half the universe that had been lost, yet was managing to plan a wedding. Harley figured that Pepper was doing most of the planning, just like usual, but this invite was from Tony.

He hadn't seen Tony in a few months, well, years, but either way it had been a long time since they’d had lunch in Tony's workshop or even had a phone call just to check in on each other. It had become a thing, Tony would make sure Harley was doing his homework and Harley would make sure Tony was going to therapy and talking to Pepper about his anxiety. Sometimes Harley would feel like a burden to him but as time grew on, he noticed that Tony seemed to need their talks more than he did. He looked up to him. After all he was a superhero, but hearing how much he persisted through every single day gave Harley even more adoration for the man.

When he had gotten the full invite to the wedding in an email from Pepper Potts, Harley borrowed one of his step dads suits that was slightly too big for him, and shined the dress shoes that were a little too small, and took the first cab he could get to upstate New York.

After he had arrived at the address sent to him he quickly thanked the taxi driver and headed up the path. Harley had expected a large venue with flower arches and a massive stadium of people. But as he got closer to the cabin he began to realize just how exclusive this wedding was. Immediately out of the gathered 20 or so people, Harley spotted all of his childhood heroes. What was he saying? He still idolized all of the Avengers. There were a few other people he didn't recognize, a few dressed quite eccentrically, a few with different color skin (As in green and blue) that made him double take and- was that a rabbit? No. A raccoon. Standing on its hind legs walking around talking to itself, in English. No- talking to a moving tree?

Of course he had seen the aliens in New York in 2012 and the Elf things in 2013, and the giant guy in 2016 on TV but this, this was real life up close aliens and talking animals. Harley was nearly going to turn around and call a cab home when he saw Tony.

He was near the lake with a tall blonde man who from the looks of it, was most likely Captain America in a suit, and a slightly shorter man with shoulder length brown hair.

Captain America had a stern look on his face as he and the other man quietly listened to what Tony was saying.

Tony, on the other hand, had his back turned to Harley and seemed so very calm. His usual large hand motions simmered down to minimal pointing between the two men.

Harley watched them for a short while from behind a tree, hiding, but subtle enough to play it off as “taking a look around” if anyone had chosen to question his snooping.

There were a few nods from all of them and then Captain America and the brown haired man shared a small smile. Tony patted Steve on the shoulder. Then hesitantly shook the other man's hand.

Harley was just about to emerge from his hiding place when he turned and was met with a red haired woman, arms crossed with an amused smirk on her face, standing less than two feet behind him.

Of course.

How could he forget Tony was friends with literal spies. The Black Widow herself stood propped against a tree looking out at the lake making Harley very obviously uncomfortable that he had been caught.

“I-” Harley began.

“So you’re the kid” she interrupted, refusing to look away from the lake.

“Um-”

“Heard a lot about you, nice to see some of Tony’s life choices are somewhat responsible”

“Reall-”

“Listen, about Germany, before you assume anything about my character based on what he said, know that Tony is an asshole and the team was in a rough place” she said with a glance at Tony who was now distributing hugs and handshakes to the congregated people in the yard. “I did it for the team, obviously we're all good now but I’d prefer to be on good terms with the whole team” she said gesturing to the yard full of people then Harley.

“Ma’am i’m not sure-”

Suddenly her head tilted, eyebrows in a questioning furrow. “You’re not the kid, that's not the voice.” she said, looking genuinely shocked she was wrong.

“I-”

“Who are you?” She said sternly, taking a step closer.

“My name is Harley...ma’am” he sputtered out, face blushing red, even more embarrassed about the situation she had originally found him in.

When she registered his words, her concern relaxed into an amused smirk.

“Oh my god.” she said to herself more than him. “Harley the sorta therapist mostly friend?”

“I mean-”

“Honestly how many kids does this guy have, come with me, Tony is never going to hear the end of this”

So he followed, more out of fear than anything, and then she was tapping Tony on the shoulder, interrupting a laugh he was sharing with... yeah, that was the raccoon talking.

Harley blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing this right but was jerked out of his thoughts when Tony turned and exclaimed-

“Kid! You made it, thanks for coming. I did not expect this!” Harley stood shocked as Tony engulfed him in a full hug, barely even registering in time to return the embrace. Had Iron man actually thought anyone would show up for his wedding if invited?

“Tony.” the Black Widow said half concerned half teasing. “You never told us that the therapist friend person on the phone with you all the time was another child, you can not adopt them all.” she said, eyes narrowing on Tony.

“Oh, come on Nat. Kid?” he said gesturing to Harley now. “You're what? 13, 14 now? I know you blipped and all that stuff, was really beat up about it for months but yeah”

Harley let out a small laugh before returning with a “Tony how old do you think I was when we met? I'm turning 17 in December, well December of 2018 that is.” he smiled, knowing Tony was upset due to his absence was somehow...comforting.

Tony seemed to take in that information a little slower with a look on his face that asked “Would it be insulting to say 5?”

“Very” Harley said with a smile, glad to hear Tony in such a light mood considering the near death situation he faced about a month prior.

The Black Widow, or Nat smiled at the two of them. “I’m going to go help Pepper and Morgan get ready, Tony, get everyone in order, this is a wedding not a family barbeque”

“Why can't it be both?” He asked, smugly throwing both hands in the air.

“Thirteen years Tony” Nat shouted over her shoulder as she headed inside the cabin.

“Jesus christ has it really been that long” Tony said now turning back to Harley. “C’mon kid you gotta meet the kid” Tony paused at his own words tilting his head a bit in thought, but then grabbed Harley's arm and whisked him through the group to a brown haired teenager, a few inches shorter than Harley, talking to a big blonde man with a braided beard. And- no way. It was Thor. Thor, as in the God. A few 50 or so pounds heavier but it was definitely Thor. He was listening to the boy’s endless questions about space and Asgard when he glanced up and greeted them.

“Stark, and Stark's other child friend, hello!”

“Hey big man, mind if I steal Mr. Parker here for a sec?”

“Hello sir” Harley said carefully before Thor smiled at the three of them and began conversing with another group.

He looked at the other kid, now facing him and Tony.

“Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Harley,” he said softly.

“Peter Parker, or-- um, spiderman, uh what's your made up name?” Peter returned.

Harley gave him a puzzled look and Tony clapped a hand on Peters back with a laugh.

“He doesn't have one yet but i'm sure we can fix that by the end of the day”

“But wait wait wait- you're the spiderman?” Harley said in awe. “Like the crime fighting spider, New York's very own avenger?” Harley used to watch videos of him on youtube everyday and he maybe might still follow a spiderman update page that he checks every once in a while.

“Yup that's me” Peter said beaming.

Tony smirked. “I'm gonna leave you guys to it, be friendly, I despise you both equally there's no competition” he said walking off to instruct people into the seating arrangement.

Peter looked back up at Harley. “Wanna go find our seats?” he questioned, attempting to break the ice.

“Hope I get to sit next to Captain America” Harley returned as they headed over to the rows of chairs.

“So… you're not a superhero person thing?” Peter asked nervously.

“Nah just a kid from Tennessee, moved up here for school though so I know all about what you do it's amazing”

“Woah thanks man and wait like college school? I thought you were at the most a year older than me”

“Well not completely, I take a few classes at Columbia just to get ahead but I still go to regular high school most days. And I turn 17 in December”

“Oh same, but August. I've always wanted to go to Colombia. If I keep up my grades I might actually have a chance. Hey maybe we can dorm together” Peter joked.

“Dorm with Spider man? That’d be so sick. As long as I can be your guy in the chair or something” Harley said excitedly.

“Broooo, I’ve kinda already got one...my best friend Ned, he's cool though. I'm sure he won't mind sharing the position or something”

“Ahaha, nah I can be the guy on the couch, assisting the man in the chair” Harley said smiling. “Oh here I am” he said gesturing to a chair in one of the middle rows. “And… here you are too” he said to Peter who happily took a seat next to his new guy on the couch.

“Wait a minute, Morgan Stark?” Peter questioned pointing to the name tag on the chair next to him.

“Cousin or something? Heard the Black Widow lady say she was inside” Harley shrugged.

“Hm, must be” Peter shrugged. “Guess we’re like family to him” They both smiled at that.

As soon as everyone took their seats Tony scurried to his place and music began to play from above them. From the trees. Tony must have installed speakers into the trees surrounding them, the wedding bells ringing melodically with the rustling leaves.

First came James Rhodes and Natasha Romanoff with linked elbows, followed closely by Happy the security guard and a dark haired woman who Harley recognized as a secretary from Stark Tower. He thinks her name is Emily, or Amelia, she eats lunch with Pepper when she visits from upstate.

Then came a tiny brunette figure dropping handfuls of rose petals at a time. She tiptoed through the aisle, focusing more on covering every square inch of the path in flowers than on the crowd of people crooning at her. When she finally reached the end she jumped up next to Happy and tugged on his left sleeve. He leaned down for her to whisper something in his ear. Happy then proceeded to point at Harley and Peter giving them a quick smile before the young girl skipped over to plop herself down in the empty seat next to Peter. She beamed at them.

“Hi Peter and Harley” she whispered. “Im Morgan.”

“Hi- um… Morgan?” Peter questioned.

“Yea! That's me, but I know who you are, Daddy talks about you all the time, and you too” she said pointing at Harley now.

“Daddy..?” Harley asks, giving Peter a side eye of “are you thinking what i'm thinking” which he reciprocates.

“Yup, and there's picture of you guys in front of the marshmallows, but don't tell mommy I know where she hid them” she whispers.

Just as Harley was processing the whole “Tony has a daughter?” thing Tony and Pepper took a step out of the house.

All the attendees stood and turned immediately to face the bride and groom as they made their way down the aisle. Their arms linked. Their stride matched. Their faces gleaming at each other.

When they reach the altar they turn and face each other, giddy with excitement.

Natasha stepped forward and began to speak. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of these two magnificent human beings. Family, and friends that have become family, you have all assembled to witness them create a union of their souls in marriage and in life. Now will you please take each others hands”

As they do, Harley feels a hand tugging at his left sleeve, Morgan had found her way between both him and Peter. She was now swaying back and forth impatiently, Peter in one hand, Harley in the other.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Pepper begins, Tony shudders at the use of his full name and Harley hears a few people laugh lightly behind him. “Our love story has gone through a decade of twists and turns and both of us nearly been killed several times.” Tony nods almost apologetically. “But we got through it, we got through wars and terrorist attacks and aliens and honestly, I don't think there is anything we can take at this point. I love you endlessly. You are my soulmate, my partner, for life and for whatever lives we live after that.” She smiles at Tony, who seems to be trying very hard to hold back tears.

Harley sees Happy and Rhodey both wipe away tears. He hears a few sniffles behind him as well.

“Pep, first of all, this wasn't in my well written and well practiced vows but Jesus, you look so beautiful today I can't believe you're real.” She whispers a thank you to him and he continues. “Pepper Potts, you complete me. You keep me in line, you take care of me, you remind me why I fight, you give me so much hope. You are such an amazing role model to our beautiful daughter who I am eternally grateful for. You have given me a family, something I never truly got to experience.” at that Tony glances down at their hands interlaced. “Thank you for putting up with me and always always being the one who says the right thing at the right time. You continue to amaze me every single day I live with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and even then I will never get enough. I love you... forever.” Tony says through a small sob.

“Do you Virginia Potts, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband”

“I do.”

“Do you, Anthony Stark, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do”

“You may kiss the bride”

When they kiss, everyone cheers, clapping joyously. Harley feels tears forming from the pure emotion of the kiss. He could see from the way they look at each other, nothing would ever tear them apart. It wasn't just love it was an everlasting bond, through sickness and health, past death and onto eternity, their souls were intertwined. The shit they had gone through in the last decade should have maxed out years ago. But here they were, terrorist bombings, kidnappings, near death experiences, aliens, the apocalypse (x3) and they were still standing next to each other. Tall and proud of each other's presence. Harley had always looked up to Tony Stark because he was a genius. Now watching him get married, he looks up to Tony because he's such a good man...well he's also still a genius.

The couple made their way back down the aisle crying and smiling as wide as possible.

\----------  
On the other side of the cabin near the backyard there was an entire hardwood dance floor laid out on the grassy area. There were tables and chairs for everyone with white tablecloths scattered with very formal dinner plates and silverware. A vase of tiny white flowers sat at the center of each table as well.

Inside the cabin there were an array of foods and drinks that catered to at least three times the amount of people that were actually present at the wedding. The trays were covering every inch of counter top space in the kitchen.

Harley watched as Tony helped Morgan make a plate. She frowned at Tony adding a few more carrot sticks than she asked for, but he made up for it by allowing a few cookies from the dessert tray.

Just that small interaction made Harley's heart beat grow irregular.

It was insane.

Tony? As a father?

Not exactly something Harley would expect anytime soon but then again he was sucked into a void for half a decade so he's barely aware of social norms nowadays.

In a way, he had seen Tony as a father figure. Harley's own dad had left when he was too young to remember him. And now he had a step father but in Harley's head, he literally just materialized and is now acting as a sad attempt of replacing his mother.

Tony was there for him for the last five or so years. No matter the issue, no matter how big or small, they talked it out. Anxiety bros maybe, but yeah Tony seemed to give good advice based on his life experience.

After pondering this for a few moments, Harley makes a plate and heads back outside into the yard. The sun was setting now and there were strings of lights hanging above the tables.

He plopped himself down at one of the outer tables next to Peter who was in deep conversation with… well Captain freaking America, who sat across from Peter. He gave Captain freaking America a quick nod, who returned it confidently, which of course he would.

He was just about to start eating when the same man who was with Steve Rogers earlier came and sat next to Harley.

“S’ok if I sit here?” he asked as he pulled out the chair between Peter and Steve.

“Yeah of course” Harley returned.

“Bucky by the way” He held his hand out which happened to be...metal? And oh. That's when it hit him. Bucky Barnes as in Sergeant James Barnes, the one he learned about in school. Bucky Barnes as in The Winter Soldier and Steve Roger's best friend.

“Harley” he returned.

“Hi Mr. Barnes sir...erh uh…sorry about Germany but technically I had no idea who you were, actually I really only knew who you were sorta the others” Peter rambled, pointing his loaded fork at Steve briefly.

Bucky smiled and nodded. “I didn't mind watching you knock Stevie here to the ground”

“Hey woah!”

“Oh no it definitely wasn't like that i only got a few hits in he definitely won, all respect to you sir” Peter said quickly.

“Peter,” Steve said with a laugh. “Stop apologizing for everything”

“Okay s-...um okay”

“Is he always like this?” Barnes asks Harley, smiling.

“Actually we just met today, but so far I would say yes” Harley responded lightly receiving a small push from Peter on his left shoulder.

“Yea we didn't know each other but now we're gonna be roommates maybe which is so cool”

“Sounds like when we became friends” Steve smiles at Bucky.

A few more minutes of light banter and then Sam Wilson the Falcon and Colonel Rhodes or “Rhodey” as Tony insists, sit down to fill their table.

Peter nods at Harley in a “were so cool were sitting with superheroes” kind of way. And Harley smirks back at him with a “dude you're literally spider man” face, which Peter seems to just then realize.

“Man I am telling you Earth, Wind, and Fire!” says Sam.

“I’m not saying they're not the best, I'm just saying Vision said the Beatles and he has more intelligence than both of us combined!” Rhodes returns.

“I agree with Vision,” Bucky says grinning. “The Beatles are great”

“Man you will do say to disagree with me”

“Not true”

“Very true”

“Boys play nice” says a voice behind them, then Natasha is walking past dragging Bruce Banner behind her.

“Come and dance” Bruce shouts over his shoulder. By now the dance floor was speckled with couples and groups of people swaying to “December, 1963”. Steve and Bucky seem to have a silent conversation with their eyes and they politely excuse themselves to follow Bruce and Nat.

Across the yard Harley spots Tony talking to a blue figure. He gives her a side hug that she slowly draws into. Peter smiles when he realizes he's looking at the same thing as Harley was.

Peter glances at Harley and takes a pause.

“Hey man can I ask you a question?”

“Sure thing”

“Do you know Clint, he’s OG Avengers and stuff-”

“Dude of course I know Hawkeye”

“Okay right, ummm LOOK AT HIS MOHAWK!” Peter whispers screams at Harley grinning from cheek to cheek.

And when Harley's eyes follow to where Peter is looking he has to do everything in his power to keep in a roar of laughter because… oh my god. Hawkeye had a Mohawk. It was so...weird.

“Dude he can probably hear us, he has those fancy hearing aid things I saw on the news once,” Harley says barely stifling a laugh.

“I’M SORRY! It's just so funny bro” Peter responds unashamedly wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

And they laugh like that for a few more minutes, just pointing out the oddities of every single person in the yard, definitely making too much noise.

Then the music slows and Harley feels a tug at his right arm. He looks down and is greeted with wide eyes and a “please” expression on Morgan's face.

“You dance with me!” she says. “And you.” she says pointing at Peter.

And since there is no way in hell they were going to say no to Morgan Stark, the boys stood from their chairs awkwardly leaning over to each hold one of Morgan's hands.

They walk over to the wooden dance floor and Harley spots Steve and Bucky close together, staring deeply into each others eyes. Morgan spins to face them and they hold hands in a little triangle swinging their arms up and down, definitely off beat.

As they spin in circles laughing and getting dizzy Harley looks around and in the corner of his eye he sees Pepper and Tony stand up.

“Peter!” he whispers.

“Wha-oh!” The crowd on the dance floor slowly dissolves to the edges as the bride and groom make their way to the center.

“They Are so beautiful” Harley hears someone say.

“Im so happy for them”

“They deserve the world”

And then they're dancing. Swaying slowly in each other's arms.

Oh, my dear, our love is here to stay  
Together were going a long, long way  
In time the Rockies may crumble  
Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
Oh, our love is here to stay

Pepper’s arms dangle around Tony’s neck as they follow each other's slow footsteps, whispering “i love yous” and humming along to their song.

Now everyone is watching them. It's quiet, but their love is so loud.

Harley purses his lips to suppress more welling tears, but nevertheless he feels a few drip down his cheek.

He's so unimaginably happy for them.

For Tony.

its everything they used to talk about on the phone. Tony rambling about marriage and kids and an amazing cabin in upstate New York while Harley listened on the other end attentively. He would go on and on about dreams he's had and scenarios he had come up with where he escaped his public life or just moved to Mars. It had never been a plan because Tony just saw it as a dream.

Yet here they were. A decade as a hero and now, Tony can finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy first of all happy late birthday to mackie i added a little reference to an interview he did where he was talking about earth wind and fire with paul bettany if anyone caught that ily  
> hope you liked!! i came up with this idea at 3am weeks ago and now im posting it woohoo, Also i feel like someone has had to have written something similar to this before so pls lmk if u have or know someone who has :)  
> the song pepper and tony dance to is "Our Love is Here to Stay" by Dick Haymes  
> and comment if you want more peter harley friendship content ilyyyyyyy thanks for reading


End file.
